militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2006 People's Liberation Army Air Force KJ-200 crash
|Type = Poor weather conditions |occurrence type = Accident |Site = Guangde County, People's Republic of China |Fatalities = 40 |Injuries = 0 |Aircraft Type = KJ-200 |Operator = People's Liberation Army Air Force |Tail Number = |Passengers = 35 |Crew = 5 |Survivors = 0 }} On June 3, 2006, a Chinese People's Liberation Army Air Force KJ-200 crashed in Guangde County in the Anhui province in the People's Republic of China.China speeds production of AEW&C aircraft - Jane's - Obtained April 29, 2007.China's bid to expand air defense takes hit - International Herald Tribune - Obtained April 29, 2007. All 40 people on board were killed. Background The aircraft involved was a PRC-produced Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS) plane, one of four that were part of the PRC's efforts to expand its air defences. The exact model of aircraft involved was never officially identified, although it is believed to have been a KJ-200. Jane's Defence The aircraft had been developed in 2002, and have been undergoing extensive tests since then.Chinese Crash An AWACS? - Forecast International - Obtained April 29, 2007. The plane was carrying thirty-five electronics and avionics technicians, as well as five crewmembers. It is believed by aviation experts that the large number of people on board the aircraft indicated that some form of test was being conducted. Carrying such a large number of people prevented the plane from transmitting real time data back to the ground, which could be compromised by foreign intelligence services. Crash The aircraft flew into a hillside, killing all on board. It was one of the worst disasters in the history of the Chinese air force. Investigation The official PRC government explanation was that the accident was due to heavy ice formation on the wings after the aircraft made repeated passes in and out of clouds in bad weather. As a result, the Central Military Committee of the Communist Party of China announced of the investigation result on September 7, 2006. Aftermath In the same announcement as the declaration of the investigation result, it was declared that nearly a dozen high-ranking military officers were punished by either being demoted/removed from their posts or censured, including: * Jiang Jianzen (江建曾), the deputy commander-in-chief of the Nanjing military region and the commander-in-chief of the air force of Nanjing military region, was censured. *Wang Wei (王伟), the deputy commissar of the Nanjing military region and the commissar of the air force of Nanjing military region, was censured. * Yue Liuan (岳留安) deputy minister of equipment of the air force was censured. * Guo Chunguang (郭春广), the deputy chief-of-staff the air force of Nanjing military region was demoted. * Zhang Guangjian (张广建) a regimental commander of the air force of Nanjing military region was removed from his post. * At least an additional half a dozen military officers were also punished. See also * People's Liberation Army Air Force Notes Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 2006 Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in China Category:People's Liberation Army Air Force Category:2006 in China Category:History of Anhui